Under The Mistletoe
by Ucchan and Tomo-chan
Summary: Miyako and Mimi throw a christmas party and during that party drama explodes in a humorous manner, can Yamato win Ken, Can Dai get over Ken and allow Tai in? What about the others?(Yamaken, Taisuke, Others.][Summary inside][Yaoi][Ucchan]


Okay! I don't know why I am doing a Christmas story SO early in the season, but I am! I will do a REAL Christmas special when Christmas does come, and a Thanksgiving one is coming up to, but for now you will have to deal with this! Let's just say it's Christmas in November. AGREE WITH ME!! ^^ Okay, I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon sadly, and I cry every not for that. Random people in the fic will be mine but that doesn't matter because they aren't important!  
  
Author Notes: Okay! Sup yo? Mmhmm... SHUT UP!! Okay here is what I have to say!! This story has pairings I usually don't write about First time doing them, but I think they are cute!! But my favorite pairings will for always be Daiken and Yamachi, but anywho! Also, Mimi has returned to America in this fic... so yeah. Also, Season 2 Digidestines are in Year 9 of Highschool so their like 15, and Season 1 is in year 12 so their like 18... kay? Is this to much information? I swear this fic will be good!! It won't be some half asked, dumb persons job... XD I will do detail and stuff!! READ PLEASE!!  
  
Warning: This fic contains Yaoi and Yuri, and possibly bashing on random characters but don't take it personally because all the digidestines love each other they just can't stand Heterosexual pairings! Why? BECAUSE FACE IT FOLKS THEY'RE ALL GAY!! ^^;; YAY!!... Okay sorry about that, please dun hate meh!! I BREAK EASILY!!  
  
Pairings: Daisuke x Taichi, Yamato x Ken, Takeru x Iori, Koushiro x Jyou, Miyako x Mimi, and Sora x Hikari, One-sided Daisuke x Ken and Koushiro x Iori  
  
Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, and Angst  
  
Author: Ucchan  
  
Rating: [R]- Language, Sexual Content, Adult Situations  
  
Summary: Miyako and Mimi decide to have a Christmas Party, inviting everyone they see in a five foot radiace, that Includes the digidestines! But during this over crowed party, drama breaks loose in a humor filled form. While time ticks by, fellow digidstines try to figure out who likes who, and to woo the ones they do like over. But can it work? Will Tai get Dai? Will Yamato woo Ken with his music? Will Mimi and Miyako stop playing cupid long enough to see each other? Will Iori and Takeru get over their 'good boy' acts? Will Koushiro get away from the computer and Jyou get over his cleaning raid long enough to confess to each other? Will Hikari and Sora stop mending everyone's broken hearts long enough to mend their own? WHAT WILL THEY DO!?!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Under The Mistletoe  
  
Chapter One: Getting Started  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The morning like broke through the blinds, washing the floor in a yellow white color that radiated from the December morning. The light danced about the small room, playing on the brightly colored walls and the posters that covered them. The room was small, only large enough for one person, and that one person happened to be Inoue Miyako.  
  
The room had pink walls, but not just your normal pale pink, it was more of a vibrant, cotton candy, bubble gum, Mimi's hair color, pink. It was bright and lively, just like Miyako's personality. With the posters of different bands and singers, group shots of the Digidestines, and a certain girl known as Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
The room was filled with the older girls pictures, though to most it would give Miyako the stalker like image, it was far from that indeed. The panels that went along the top, bottom, and corners of the room were white and brought the hot pink out beautifully. A nicely sized window was on the front wall, just next to Miyako's bed which was snuggled in the corner of the far right against the right and front wall.  
  
The bed was made of brass, but painted white, the bars curling and turning to make an elbaret design. It was a simple day bed though, fitting nicely in the cozy room. Just below the window was a desk which was covered in Winter Break homework, books, and other various items. Her computer was on the desk, pop cans and candy wrappers resting on top of the monitor. The monitor was covered in stickers of various animals and other brightly colored things.  
  
Her dresser was by the door, a simple oak dresser with simple carvings of ivy leaves in it. On the dresser was a lamp, and other various objects such as Sailor Moon collector dolls and piles of different Mangas. Above the dresser were white shelves with rows of Mangas starting from Dragon Ball Z and going to FAKE to Under the Glass Moon. She even had Royal Battle and Gravitation.  
  
Hanging from her room were rows of colored lights, though since it was close to Christmas she had the lights changed to green and red, the common holiday colors. On the dresser was a little Christmas tree with thousands of colorful decorations, and little fake presents underneath it. Various clothes were scattered about her room, half of which were dirty. Her radio which sat on shelf by her closet was covered in tinsel, as well as other various objects from her little fun a few nights before.  
  
The light that had broken through and into the room hit her face, but seemed to have no effect on her sleeping form. She cuddled against a pillow which she had in her tight death grip and moaned, " Oh Mimi..."  
  
The sound of a phone ringing filled the room. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. RING!  
  
Miyako, finally hearing the sound of the phone rolled over and started reaching for the phone which sat on her desk. As she rolled over, she fell off the bed with a loud BANG!  
  
She let out a scream, eyes flinging open as she hit the floor with a loud thud. She cried, rubbing her rear as she sat up slowly. Several minutes of silent curses and loud sobs soon came to an end as the phone continued to ring. She growled and grabbed the phone, screaming loudly into it, " WHAT!"  
  
Silence was on the other line for a moment before that familiar bubbly voice that sent chills down her spine chirped, " Well Good Morning to you to Miyako!"  
  
Miyako felt her cheeks instantly turn bright red at the sound of secret love's voice. She instantly lightened up and said teasingly, " Sorry Mimi, but what time is it? You know not to call me early in the morning!"  
  
Mimi was silent for a moment on the other line before she said, " Uh Miyako... It's one in the afternoon."  
  
Miyako fell back down, just as she had stood up. She hit her head on the desk and instantly screamed, " SHIT!"  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
Miyako sweat dropped before saying sheepishly, " Yeah! Just peachy!"  
  
She silently cursed the gods before turning her full attention to Mimi. Smiling she asked, " What do you want anyways?"  
  
She sat down on her bed, rubbing the bump which was slowly forming on her head. Quickly Mimi chimed energetically, " Well! I was sitting here in my bed thinking about Christmas and stuff, and I soon realized we hadn't given are gifts yet to each other!"  
  
" Oh, your right!"  
  
" Yeah I know, hold on!" Mimi scolded, to hyped about her big idea.  
  
Miyako giggled and said, " Okay, okay!"  
  
" Well anyways! I was thinking, and then I got this devilish idea."  
  
" Oh what?" Miyako asked, quietly praying that it was Mimi tying her up and ravishing her all over.  
  
" Well you know how Tai likes Dai, and Yama likes Ken, and T.K. Likes Iori, and Kari likes Sora right?"  
  
The violet beauty sweat dropped again and let a soft groan out before saying, " Yes."  
  
" Well I was thinking, since we haven't exchanged gifts, and all of those people are so stupid that they won't tell each other how they feel, that we could have a party! But of course we would invite more people, I mean come on what kind of party would it be with out the whole school coming?"  
  
Miyako instantly cheered up, breaking into a furry of giggles as she cried, " That is a great idea Mimi!"  
  
" I know, thank you, thank you! Anyways! So, I'm going to have the party this Saturday, so that gives us two days to prepare and invite everyone!"  
  
" Us?"  
  
" Well duh! You're helping me plan!"  
  
Miyako squealed and cried, " Really?"  
  
" Yes! Now dressed and over here pronto!"  
  
Miyako hung up, jumping from her bed and running to her closet. With out thinking she ran into it, smashing her face into the oak wood. She let a loud groan out before falling on to the floor on her back with a loud thud. After a moment of silence she regained herself and stood up, grumbling something about the world being out to get her.  
  
She quickly realized that she hadn't put her glasses and ran to her desk, picking up the small silver framed glasses. She had changed her glasses once she entered high school, tired of the large framed ones that hid her eyes from sight. She slid the small glasses on and quickly went back to the closet.  
  
She quickly opened the closet and went through her clothes, looking for something to wear. She quickly grabbed a simple flannel skirt, the colors in shades of dark violet, orchard, lavender, white, and black. It was lovely, the criss-crossing lines of different colors beautifully matching her beauty. She grabbed a lavender angora sweater which showed a little bit of her stomach and quickly put it on. Slipping on white thigh high socks with two black lines at the top she finished her outfit. She grabbed a pair of black Mary Janes, a violet scarf and ear muffs and ran out of her room.  
  
She quickly ran into the bathroom and did what she needed to, brushing her pearly white teeth and ridding herself of morning breath, putting deodorant on so she didn't smell, and combing her long violet locks. Her hair fell down over her shoulders to mid back, long shimmering locks of silver framing her beautiful face. She braided two front strands which molded into the other ones. She sprayed her self with a perfume called Yendi which she had got when she went to France, and ran out of the bath room.  
  
She ran to the door and slipped her shoes on, quickly grabbing her simple black coat and slipping it on. The coat fell to mid thigh and was made of wool, large black buttons running up from the bottom to the top which two in each row. It looked like a classic jacket from the twenties. She slipped on the gloves which were in the pockets and wrapped her scarf around her neck, and slipped her earmuffs on.  
  
She opened the door and called to her father, " I'm going! Be back later!"  
  
Quickly she ran out into the winter afternoon, eyes sparkling in joy at the thought of seeing Mimi. She could burst into a thing of giggles in the middle of the street if she didn't have more self control.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The beautiful pink haired angel brushed her hair gently, singing to the radio in the bath room. She felt something inside her spread, like a growing fire as she thought about seeing the purple haired beauty. She shook her head and pushed that thought to the side, she had a party to create! She placed the silver brush down and grabbed a metallic red hair band, lifting her hair neatly and putting it in a high pony tail. Long bangs framed her face, copying the style she had worn a lot when she was a child.  
  
She looked herself over in the mirror, smiling gently at herself. Her makeup was done delicately, giving life to her cheeks and bringing her eyes out. Her lips looked more full and gleamed in the light from the lip gloss which she had so carefully applied. Everything about her shined, beauty clearly reflecting from her petite form.  
  
She smiled gently and turned the radio off, quietly making her way to the living room to wait for her friend. Just as she entered the large room a knock on her door could be heard. She blinked and lifted a brow, wondering if that could be Miyako already. Quietly she made her way to the door, lifting the long skirt which she wore up so she could walk better.  
  
She was dressed in a long flowing red skirt which was made of a silk fabric, golden dragons embroider the crimson fabric. It hugged against her slender hips tightly and revealed their full curves. A Chinese top clung to her chest tightly, revealing her flat stomach and bare arms. True it wasn't that appropriate for the winter, but she didn't plan on going outside that match for the day. The top was a matching red with golden lining, the same golden dragon embroider over it her chest like some mighty symbol.  
  
She walked to the door and called out, " Who is it?"  
  
" It's Yamato!"  
  
Mimi blinked and opened the door slowly, peering behind it to stare at the disheveled looking blonde. She batted her eyes in confusion and opened the door completely, ushering the male in. Matt walked in quietly, hands slightly fiddling with each other. There was something about the air around him that set Mimi off, she immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
Mimi smiled weakly and said in a calm voice, " Have a seat Yama, would you like something to drink?"  
  
" Yeah, uh... tea?"  
  
Mimi lifted a brow and said, " Tea? Is everything okay?"  
  
Yamato sighed and said softly, " Sorta, I just want something to calm my nerves."  
  
Mimi nodded and made her way to the kitchen, preparing to fix the tea. Matt sighed softly and walked more into the living room, brushing a few of his golden blonde locks away from his face. The singer looked troubled, his eyes filled with deep thoughts that swirled in the blue orbs.  
  
He quietly made his way to the large leather couch, plopping down on it and snuggling into it the best he could. While Mimi fixed the tea he called out, " Where are your parents?"  
  
From the kitchen Mimi called, " Papa is away on a business trip and Mama went on a weekend trip to the spa with her girlfriends."  
  
Soon Mimi left the kitchen, carrying a tray with two tea cups on it. She placed it on the glass coffee table in front of the couch and sat down quietly, turning to the blonde before her. She smiled weakly again and gently grabbed a cup and handed it to Matt. He took it in his hands and thanked her softly before bringing the porcelain to his lips and gently blowing on it.  
  
He took a small sip as the pink haired girl asked, " What brings you here?"  
  
Yamato sighed softly and lowered the glass, cradling it gently in his hand. He lowered his eyes then lifted them, silently searching for the words to say. Mimi placed her hand gently on his and gave him a reassuring smile, silently pushing him on.  
  
Matt let a soft sigh out before nodding and saying, " Mimi your one of my closes friends, and I know you almost as well as I know the back of my hand, and I know that you know who I like, I mean it is you and your practically the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself."  
  
Mimi blushed gently, cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. She giggled softly and said, " Thanks Matt... I think. Anyways, what is this leading to?"  
  
Matt bit his bottom lip for a second, lifting the glass and taking another sip of his drink before saying, " Well you see, I... argh.. Okay, I like Ken, which I know you already know so wipe that shocked look off your face. I need your help Mimi. I don't know if he likes me... I... how can I win him?"  
  
Mimi broke into a furry of giggles, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Matt rolled his eyes and glared at Mimi. After what seemed like hours of giggles, Mimi finally subdued herself. She gave Matt a gentle look, one that secretly said 'you-are-so-blind' but appeared to say 'I-am-sorry-let-me-help-you'.  
  
She continued to smile weakly as she said in her gentle hushed voice, " Yamato, don't worry. Just be your self and I'm sure you can win him."  
  
" What do you mean myself? How will that help?"  
  
" Try using what your skills is what I mean, he should fall for you as you, not as you pretending to be something he wants." She answered softly, her small hand touching his gently.  
  
He looked at her and sighed heavily, hand running through his perfect blonde locks. Grumbling softly he said, " I don't know..."  
  
" Trust me, I'm postitive it will all work out for you."  
  
" How do you know that though Mimi?" He said urgently, as if he were afraid to se e the dim future.  
  
Mimi smiled weakly, perfect manicured fingernails brushing over his baby fine skin before she lifted her gently hand and cupped his chin gently in hers. She shook her head softly and gently let her thumb rub up and down his cheek as she said in her hushed voice, " Let's just say I can see it written in the stars."  
  
Under all the make up and glitter, and past the perfect body and seductive looks was a girl with a heart of gold and a soul as pure as winter snow. Mimi was the one you turned to when you needed the help the most, true Sora had the Crest of Love, but Mimi was more experienced in the field and was more sincere.  
  
With a blink of the eye she went from her serious mood to a more up-beat one. A grin plastered on her delicate face as she clasped her hands in her lap and chirped, " And you can woo him over this Saturday!"  
  
" Why this Saturday?" Yamato asked confused, trying to regain himself from the quick mood change. Mimi was a master and mood swings.  
  
" Me and Miyako are having a Christmas party so all of us can exchange Christmas gifts, but of course more kids from school will be invited! I mean, what kind of party would it be if it were just us?"  
  
Yamato chuckled softly and nodded, " Alright..."  
  
Mimi took Matt's hand in hers and stood up, pulling him to the door. She opened it and gently shoved him out. He smirked at her rush and turned to her to say good bye. She gently kissed his cheeks, giving it a small brush before she cupped his chin in her hand and whispered, " I know you can do it Matt, just believe in yourself. Good luck."  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the lips, a friendly gesture that they had accustomed before saying just as softly, " Thanks Mimi, you don't know how much you've helped."  
  
" Your welcome, now the party will most likely start at eight okay? I'll call to let you now the final plans!"  
  
With that he waved good bye and ran down the hall, running to make plans to woo the love of his life over. Just as he ran, Miyako approached, smiling weakly at the scene she had saw. She knew Matt and Mimi weren't dating, but she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy towards the handsome blonde. Forcing a bright smile she ran up to Mimi before she shut the door and shouted cheerfully, " Hey!"  
  
Mimi turned, and instantly brightened, opening the door all the way and gesturing the purple haired girl in with a cheerful welcome, " Come in! We got planning to do!"  
  
And with that Miyako entered the house, bouncing from foot to foot cheerfully. She couldn't wait to plan the party, and she couldn't wait to get close to the pink haired angel.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" I HATE YOU!" Screamed Daisuke as he shut the door once more.  
  
" WELL I HATE YOU MORE!" Cried Jun Motomiya, his older sister. Daisuke screamed in annoyance as he threw a pillow a crossed the room. He was tired of his sister messing with his things, using him to get close to Yamato or Jyou, and tired of his sister reading his journal!  
  
He sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed, kicking his feet back and forth for a moment as he got control over his anger. Counting quietly under his breath to ten seemed to work perfectly, he had gotten control of his anger and managed to clear his head. Maybe listening to Ken wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
Ken... with a sigh Davis fell back on the bed and stared up into the ceiling dreamily, thinking about his best friend and secret crush. Visions of the blue haired boy swam in his mind, creating both good and bad thoughts. Shaking them from his mind, he sat up and looked at the phone which was ringing none stop.  
  
After a moment, he was about to answer when it stopped. Jun must have answered it.  
  
" IT'S FOR YOU SQUIRT!" Cried his sister, proving that she did answer the phone.  
  
Daisuke blinked and picked up the small silver and black phone in his room and turned it on. He put it to his ear and said, " 'Ello?"  
  
" DAI!" Cried an energetic Miyako.  
  
Fell off his bed from the loud scream, dazed and shocked. He sweat dropped and held the phone away for a moment while he cleaned his ear with his pinkie, seeing if he was deaf. Putting the phone back to his ear he said, " Yes?"  
  
" Okay, Mimi and I are having a party this Saturday at her house, it's starting at eight so be there okay! And bring the present for the person you were designated to bring!"  
  
Before Daisuke could even say anything the spunky violet haired girl hung up. Daisuke was left listening to the buzzing sound before he hung up the phone himself. He sighed and smirked. He was suppose to get Jyou a gift. Jyou! Of course he had already gotten the gift, but still! It had taken him hours to figure out what to get the blue haired doctor!  
  
Grumbling softly to himself, he silently complained about the world being out to get him. He looked at the little alarm clock on the nightstand and checked the time. The blinking red lights read 2:30, sending a red flag off in Dai's mind. He jumped up and ran to the door opening it and flying out.  
  
Jun lifted a brow at the stream of maroon as the door flung open and closed. Daisuke had made plans with Ken to meet up at the park and he was already fifteen minutes late!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Koushiro and Iori silently walked together, heading towards a small coffee shop called Kawaii Neko. It was a small little coffee shop finely furnished with over stuffed chairs, oriental rugs, beautiful sculptures, and beautifully copied paintings of famous art works. Tables were made of marble and lined with gold, and had single red roses placed in small glass vases on them.  
  
Once they reached the coffee shop they slowly pushed the door open, a small bell ringing to announce their interest. Koushiro situated the bag hanging from his shoulder, of course the bag held his precious lap top. They quietly walked to the table, nodding to the woman behind the counter.  
  
A Christmas tree was up, beautifully decorated in glass and colored ornaments. The ornaments were blue and silver, sparkling like plucked stars. Tinsel hung from the tree as well as fake snow, silver bows tied on various branches. A beautiful porcelain angel was on top of the tree, shinning a bright as the northern star in all her glory.  
  
They pulled out the chairs at one of the vacant tables and sat down. Koushiro put the bag on the table and pulled out his lap top before placing the bag down on the floor. The lap top was an Imac, white with orange in the front and a little orange apple. It was slightly oval shape, the front being curved ruining the perfect image of a square.  
  
A petite waitress came up to them, her sandy blonde hair held up in a high pony tail, baby blue eyes hidden behind small silver rimmed glasses. She chewed quietly on her gum as she asked in a soft voice, " What can I get you?"  
  
As Koushiro booted up his computer Iori said, " Two cops of coffee please, decaf."  
  
The girl smiled and nodded, writing down the order before turning around and walking away quietly. Iori leaned back in the chair, pulling off the scarf which had been tightly wrapped around his neck and rested it on the chair. He looked at the red head before him, taking in the shaggy locks of bloody hair and the pale skin before sighing softly and turning his head to the window.  
  
Koushiro quietly opened his e-mail and quickly opened one from PrettyInPink@aol.com. He read over it before peering over the computer and saying to Iori, " Mimi invited us to a party this Saturday, at eight o'clock."  
  
Iori nodded quietly and turned to Koushiro. He smiled weakly at the elder before turning his gaze back to the window. Koushiro looked at him for a minute before letting his eyes fall back to his computer as he asked softly, " Iori are you alright?"  
  
Iori bit his bottom lip for a moment, deep in thought. The waitress came and placed their cups of coffee on the table and turned around walking away. Iori thanked her softly before lifting the cup up and drinking it black.  
  
After a moment of silence Iori whispered, " Koushiro... do you ever wonder about us?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Brown eyes stared off into the distance as a soft sigh escaped her lips. A beautiful girl was perched on window ceil quietly staring off into space with a book held in her hands. Her rusted locks of hair fell down around her face, framing her gentle features beautifully. Her skin was evenly tan, not dark like Taichi's or Daisuke's, but not pale like Koushiro's or Ken's. Hers was olive like, maybe a shade darker.  
  
Takenouchi Sora was off in a dream world once more, lost in her own thoughts, not paying attention to the blue haired male before her. She was suppose to be helping Kido Jyou study for an upcoming test. Sora sighed softly as she shut her eyes, tired of reading and going over things with Jyou.  
  
Jyou snapped his fingers in front of the holder of the Crest of Love and said softly, " Sora?"  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked at the blunette with a weak smile. Patting his hand gently she said, " I'm alright."  
  
He didn't have to ask, she could see the question in his eyes when she had opened her own. Nodding he went back to staring down at his book, studying quietly and allowing Sora to take a break. To her relief the phone rang.  
  
She put the book down and quickly excused herself before she rushed off to the phone in the kitchen. She picked up the pale pink phone hanging on the wall and said in a cheerful soft voice, " Moshi Moshi, Takenouchi Residence, this is Sora speaking."  
  
" Sora it's Mimi!" Cried a voice on the other line, belonging to the rusted haired girl's best friend.  
  
Sora giggled softly and said, " Hi Mimi! What's up?"  
  
" I just called to let you know that me and Miyako are having a party this Saturday at eight!"  
  
" Oh okay, do you want me to invite Jyou? Cause he's here and it will save you some time."  
  
" That would be great! Thanks!"  
  
They quickly said their goodbyes and hung up. Sora turned and walked back to Jyou, peeking her head from around the wall before chirping, " Jyou that was Mimi, she told me to tell you there is a party this Saturday."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" Oh okay, a party this Saturday? Alright, thanks Miyako." Said a soft voice, belonging to no other then the holder of light Yagami Hikari, " Yeah I'll tell Taichi and Takeru. Mmhmm, Ja Ne!"  
  
Kari hung up the phone and turned to Taichi and Takeru who were currently taping each other with the scotch tape. Hikari sighed softly and shook her head, blond locks flying back and forth around her petite features. She put her hands on her slender hips and said in her soft voice, " Onii-San, T.K. Miyako told me to tell you that Her and Mimi are having a party Saturday at eight to exchange gifts."  
  
Taichi ripped the tape off his mouth and went cross eyed, going silent for a minute before screaming loudly, " OW!"  
  
Hikari snickered and shook her head as Takeru said, " Oh okay."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Okay I meant for this to be a one-shot but yeah... that didn't work. Stupid AOL text thing won't take that many pages and I don't have word... got stupid works which FF.Net won't take. ARGH!! Oh well, this will just have to be a couple of chapters. The most though will be five, but more then likely less. Okay well I hope you like this!! I want lots of reviews!! Five at least!!  
  
Here are the gift Pairings that they were designated to give!  
  
Daisuke gives to Jyou  
  
Jyou gives to Takeru  
  
Takeru gives to Sora  
  
Sora gives to Mimi  
  
Mimi gives to Taichi  
  
Taichi gives to Ken  
  
Ken gives to Iori  
  
Iori gives to Hikari  
  
Hikari gives to Koushiro  
  
Koushiro gives to Miyako  
  
Miyako gives to Yamato  
  
Yamato gives to Daisuke  
  
And then there will be the coupling gifts!! ^^ Kinda... sorta... Okay probably two couplings will have gifts... XD Anyways!! Review!! Thanks! 


End file.
